Maria V. Snyder
Maria V. Snyder — Author Website Maria V. Snyder, Author Genres Fantasy / YA Urban Fantasy / YA Science Fiction / Middle-Grade About the Author Maria V. Snyder ✥ Maria V. Snyder changed careers in 1995 from being a meteorologist to a novelist when she began working on her first novel, Poison Study (published by LUNA Books in 2005). She has also published numerous freelance articles in magazines and newspapers, and teaches fiction writing classes at the local college and area libraries. Born and raised in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Maria always had a fascination with big storms. Dreaming of chasing tornadoes, Maria earned a Bachelor of Science degree in meteorology at Penn State University. ~ Maria V Snyder ~ FF ✥ Maria V. Snyder changed careers in 1995 from being a Meteorologist to a Novelist when she began working on her first novel, Poison Study. Published in October 2005, Poison Study won the 2006 Compton Crook Award for Best First Novel, won the Salt Lake Co. Library's Reader's Choice award, was a 2005 Booksense pick, was nominated for four other awards, and received a Starred Review from Publisher’s Weekly. She has also published numerous freelance articles in regional magazines and in local newspapers. Teaching fiction writing classes at the local college gives her the enjoyable opportunity to encourage novice writers and to keep improving her craft. Born and raised in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Maria attended 12 years of catholic school before going to Penn State University to study Meteorology. Earning a Bachelors of Science degree in Meteorology, Maria discovered, much to her chagrin, that forecasting the weather wasn't one of her skills. She found employment in the environmental field as an air quality scientist, and it was during those years that she began writing. After writing many science fiction short stories, Maria started Poison Study, her first novel about a food taster. Though still a weather nut at heart, Maria also wrote a middle grade reader titled, Storm Watcher, about a 13-year-old boy who is both fascinated and terrified of storms. Writing for young adults is another passion, and Maria is working on a young adult science fiction thriller titled Inside Out, which is scheduled for a 2009 release. Adults will also enjoy reading Inside Out. ~ Maria V. Snyder Author Page ~ Shelfari * Full Bio: Biography - About Maria V. Snyder Writing Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * Running with the Pack (2010) "Mongrel" (Mongrel) * Eternal Kisss: 13 Vampire Tales of Blood and Desire (2009) "Sword Point" — YA Anthology (Ava) * Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance (2009) "Night Vision" (Sophia) * Halloween: Magic, Mystery & the Macabre (2013) “The Halloween Men” (Nella) ~ Short Stories: Author's site Novels, etc: Freebies: Cover Artists *'Erin Craig' — Source: Cover: Fire Study (from Study Series #3), art: Erin Craig - isfdb *'Phil Hefferman — '''Source: Cover: Magic Study (in Study Series #2), art: Phil Heffernan - isfdb *'Astred Hicks''' — Source: Cover: Storm Glass (from Glass series #1) art: Astred Hicks - isfdb *'Henry Steadman' — Source: Cover: Taste of Darkness(Healer series #3), art: Henry Steadman *'Romina Panetta,' Getty Images, & Trevillion — Source: Cover: Touch of Power (from Healer series #1), art by: Romina Panetta and Trevillion *'Getty Images': — Source: Cover: Inside Out (from Insiders series) Publishing Information Publishers: Mira (UK), Harlequin Teen (US YA publisher), * Author Page: Harlequin.com | Maria V. Snyder Awards * her first novel, Poison Study. Published in October 2005, Poison Study won the 2006 Compton Crook Award for Best First Novel. ~ Maria V. Snyder Author Page ~ Shelfari * The first Healer book, TOUCH OF POWER and the second, SCENT OF MAGIC won the Golden Leaf award (Yay!). Full list of Awards: * 2005 - October Book Sense Pick for Poison Study * 2005 - Locus Magazine's Recommending Reading list for Poison Study * 2006 - Compton Crook Award for Poison Study2 * 2006 - Reader's Choice Award for Poison Study * 2006 - RITA Award Finalist for Poison Study * 2006 - ALEX Award Finalist for Poison Study * 2006 - Editor's Pick Award from Audible.com for Magic Study * 2006 - October Book Sense Pick for Magic Study * 2007 - RITA Award Finalist for Magic Study * 2008 - New York Times Bestseller for Fire Study Quotes Goodreads | Maria V. Snyder Quotes (Author of Poison Study) Trivia See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: *Books And Excerpts ~ Author's site *Short Stories ~ Author's site * Goodreads | Maria V. Snyder (Author of Poison Study)~ Goodreads * Maria V Snyder ~ Fantastic Fiction (FF) * Maria V. Snyder - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Maria V. Snyder Author Page~ Shelfari * FictFact - Maria V Snyder author of Study, Glass, Inside Out, Healer series~ Fictfact * Maria V. Snyder | LibraryThing~ LibraryThing * SFF AUTHOR Maria V. Snyder | Fantasy Literature * Maria V Snyder – Study Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Series Pages: *Study series by Maria V. Snyder ~ GR *Glass series by Maria V. Snyder ~ GR *The Chronicles of Ixia series by Maria V. Snyder ~ GR *Healer series (YA) by Maria V. Snyder ~ GR *Insiders series (YA) by Maria V. Snyder ~ GR *Study Series Series ~ Shelfari *Glass Series Series (Study companion series) ~ Shelfari * ~ Shelfari *Healer Series ~ Shelfari *Insider Series ~ Shelfari *Storm Watcher by Maria V. Snyder Summaries: *Recaptains: Scent of Magic by Maria V. Snyder *Female Magic Wielder Month: Author Highlight: Maria V. Snyder | A Bibliophile's Reverie Interviews: *Coldwater High eZine - Maria V. Snyder Interview *Maria V. Snyder Interview – Better Storytelling *Maria V. Snyder Interview | Fantasy Book Addict *Sip Slowly: An Interview With Maria V. Synder *Author Maria V. Snyder Character Interview and Contest | Bitten by Books *Maria V. Snyder FAF Interview | Little Read Riding HoodLittle Read Riding Hood *Read it in Houston: Maria Snyder - Interview & Giveaway *Valentine's Blog Event: Character Interview - Touch of Power | Eleusinian Mysteries *NYT Best Seller Maria V. Snyder Author Interview ~ Jean BookNerd *Maria V Snyder – Author Interview | The Australian Literature Review *maria v snyder interview – Better Storytelling *NYT Best Seller Maria V. Snyder Author Interview ~ Jean BookNerd *Cover Cafe - Maria V. Snyder - Take Ten With Interview *Maria V. Snyder on Spy Glass and more! *Interview & Giveaway with Maria V. Snyder!!! #YA #Young Adult #YAWednesdays | Got Fiction? *Mundie Moms: Taste of Darkness by Maria V. Snyder, Blog Tour: Author Interview / Giveaway *Portrait of a Woman: Maria V. Snyder interview on Inside Out! *The Storm Watcher by Maria V. Snyder - Interview & Giveaway - I Am A Reader *Interview with New York Times Bestselling Author Maria V. Snyder | Author Turf *sharpread | 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Interview: Maria V. Snyder *FAQs ~ Auhtor's site Video Interiews: *Best-selling fantasy author Maria V. Snyder / Exclusive interview | Midas PR Agency London *▶ HarlequinTEEN TV - Interview with Maria V. Snyder - Part 1 - YouTube *▶ Maria V. Snyder exclusive interview - YouTube Reviews: *Maria V. Snyder | RT Book Reviews — book list with reviews *Maria V Snyder biography, bibliography and reviews ~ Fantasy Book Reviews *The Study Series by Maria V. Snyder *The Book Lantern: Review: Magic Study by Maria V. Snyder *REVIEW: Touch of Power by Maria V. Snyder | Dear Author *Maria V. Snyder | Read. Breathe. Relax. Trailers: *▶ Taste of Darkness - trailer - Maria V. Snyder - YouTube Artists & Cover links: *Cover Art Gallery. *Erin Craig - Bibliography — Cover: Fire Study ~ ISFdb *Phil Heffernan - Bibliography — Cover: Magic Study ~ ISFdb *Henry Steadman - Bibliography — Cover: Taste of Darkness ~ ISFdb *Astred Hicks - Bibliography — Cover: Storm Glass ~ ISFdb *Romina Panetta - Bibliography — Bibliography: Cover: Touch of Power ~ ISFdb *& Trevillion - Bibliography — Bibliography: Cover: Touch of Power ~ ISFdb Author: *Maria V. Snyder, Author *Official Maria V. Snyder Blog *Maria V. Snyder - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *SFF AUTHOR Maria V. Snyder | Fantasy Literature *Harlequin.com | Maria V. Snyder Community, Blogs, etc: *(7) Maria V. Snyder *maria v. snyder on Tumblr *Maria V. Snyder on Pinterest | 24 Pins Gallery Category:Authors